


All's Fair In Cake And Hard Vore

by 999blackflowers



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cake Knife, Candy Gore, Eating A Hand, Hard vore, M/M, POV Second Person, Trigger warnings inside, cake gore, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: You have a cool knife that turns everything you cut into cake. Everything. Including yourself. Turns out, you can even grow back parts of yourself that you cut with said cake knife, and you have a rich willing client who wants to see what you can do.
Relationships: Adult Luke Triton/Male Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	All's Fair In Cake And Hard Vore

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: Hello! Second cake gore fic! I just wanted to experiment, mostly, so this is short and unrefined. I hope you enjoy :>  
> Nothing other than your hand gets eaten here, and it'll grow back by the next day, so there's no need to worry too much. However, there is some mild gore and descriptions of cutting with a knife, so please please be careful if you aren't up to reading it. Take care of yourself! The male reader is not necessarily referred to as male very often, but you are called sir a couple times.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Cutting With A Knife  
> Mild Cannibalism

Making the cuts was hard work at first, but once you’d cut the first joint it got easier. The knife you used had an ornate handle etched with various arcane runes, and a perfectly sharp blade. Indeed, as you learned, it barely hurt. It merely tickled. 

Each little joint oozed white cream and melted chocolate. Your skin seemingly shrivelled and darkened to a pastry colour. It’s unnerving on the steel sterile table, but you know what it’s been set up for.

Your client is a rich man, Luke. Young and handsome, early 20s. When he arrives, you’ve already got your hand cut open on the table.

The money for this should be worth it, you hope. He smiles warmly, taking a seat opposite you. You blink as he places his backpack down gingerly besides his chair, leaning over the table.

“Shall we get on with it?” He asks, gently. You nod.

He starts by gently taking a piece of what was once your pinky finger, just the very end. It’s a small piece, but he pops it into his mouth. An expression briefly crosses his eyes as he savours it.

“Is it good?” You ask gently, keeping your eyes off your mangled hand. The sight may be significantly less bloody than you expected, but it’s unnerving to see your hand with the fingers removed.

Luke draws a fork from his backpack, tapping it gently on the table. It’s elegant, long prongs and an elegant handle. He pierces one of your joints to drag across the table for a moment, bringing it to his lips again. 

“You  _ do  _ taste delicious, sir.” Luke murmurs and pushes it between his lips. The way he said that sounded  _ condescending.  _ You wish you could drum your fingers on the table, but they’ve been cut off. You drum your existing and still attached fingers against your thigh, reminding yourself they’re still there.

Cream is oozing from your cut hand, dripping onto the table. The cut where your thumb used to be especially so, and you see some seeded jam dripping into the white foam.

“Any other parts you’d be willing to sacrifice for the night?” Luke reaches forward with his fork to get another piece as he starts on another finger. The question makes your heart sink. He’s paid a lot to get here, and you take a moment to think.

Your eyes flick to the knife on the table, and your mutilated hand resting on the steel. 

“I’m not entirely sure, mister.” You murmur as he nibbles on one of your joints.

“Alright, that’s not a no.” Luke picks up the knife, and unceremoniously slams it down on your wrist. A horrible scream draws from your throat as he indeed cuts straight through your wrist, sawing through the last bit of skin and sliding it away.

It hurt that time. Your hand shrivels into a flaky layered wafer cake as it’s pulled away. Luke spears some and a piece of your finger to try and taste together at once. As he brings it to his lips, he almost moans.

“L… Luke-”

“I’ll pay you extra, sir, just calm down.” He kicks his feet up to continue his meal, looking oddly beautiful as he continues to eat  _ you.  _ Those are parts of  _ you  _ and your  _ body.  _ They’ve been turned into  _ cake,  _ but it’s  _ you.  _

You grumble as he finishes the pieces of your fingers and moves onto devouring what was once your hand. Jam stains his lips as he eats, faster. The fork once gave him an air of elegance, but it seems like he’s abandoned it in favour of scarfing you down.

“My hand, and that’s it.” You narrow your eyes decisively. Luke is still wielding the knife, but you reach with your intact hand to snatch it away. He pouts.

“Am I allowed to just-” His eyes gravitate to your wrist, bleeding jam. “Suck?” His eyes become pleading.

Reluctant, you offer your mutilated arm and watch him lean forward to take it in his mouth to suck on. Luke’s eyes become hazy as he sucks on it, but you quickly yank it away when he starts to tongue the open wound, gouging out bits of sponge.

“That’s enough, sir, you’ve had your fill.” You push him away with your free hand. His eyes are dazed.

He slaps some cash down on the table and stares for several, slow seconds, that daze remaining in his eyes, until he manages to stand himself up to smooth his hair. 

“Well, yes, thank you, sir.” Luke smooths his hair and smiles warmly as he hurries for the door, but not before snatching up his bag and hurrying out the door, leaving you in the chamber, alone.

You can go home once you’re ready, you can already see the horrible process of your hand regrowing having begun as a scab begins to form. Best to not think about it and just try to sleep through it, you decide.


End file.
